Eternal Love
by VeggieTales Gal
Summary: I am King Laharl. This is my story of my undying love for my princess... Fallen Angel Flonne. She changed me for the better. I owe her... my life...


Hey, guys! I'm sorry I haven't written anything in, like, 5 months. I can never find the motivation! Never! It's so frustrating! However, I have FINALLY found motivation. I recently completed Disgaea DS, and I got the, "Good," Ending, where Flonne becomes a fallen angel. I was so touched by how Laharl tried to sacrifice himself for her sake that I decided to write a fanfic about them. So... HERE! IT! IS!

P.S. FYI, I support both Laharl x Flonne AND Laharl x Etna, but because I got the, "Good," Ending, and I support the former more so than the latter, the fanfic is Laharl x Flonne.

P.P.S. I was tired the day I wrote this prologue. Therefore, it might suck a little bit.

Prologue: I Remember...

"I can't believe I almost killed myself... I'm so glad that Mid Boss... I mean... Father, stopped me."

"If I had known that this transformation was to be my punishment, I would have told you. I'm glad that your father showed up as well."

"Now, we can be together."

"Forever."

"Yeah."

"Haha... I love you, Laharl."

"...I love you too, Flonne... Thank you. For everything."

"I'm so happy..."

It has been 500 years since I, Laharl, became Overlord. Since then, we have retained close ties with the Human World and Celestia. My subjects and my vassals revere me as the second-best Overlord in the history of the Netherworld, my father, King Krichevskoy, being the best.

500 years ago, I didn't believe in love or kindness. I isolated myself from everything and everyone. 500 years ago, that all changed when an angel came to assassinate my father. Her name was Angel Trainee Flonne, known to me as Love Freak. I still call her that sometimes, but I always say it as a compliment.

At first, I abhorred Flonne. Her obsession with love reminded me too much of what my mother did to save my life. I tried to bring her down all the time, just so I wouldn't have to hear about love, but there was no stopping her. I now realize that I should not have tried to do so. She's changed me for the better in so many ways. By the time we went to meet with Seraph Lamington in Celestia, I had fallen deeply in love with her.

"Sacrificing oneself for the sake of another... That's love." That is one thing that I remember Flonne saying. She may not have said it quite like that, but it had the same meaning. I once followed these words to try to save Flonne. Seraph Lamington had punished Flonne for harming her own kind by turning her into a flower. At first, I tried to kill the Seraph, but I remembered those words. Instead of killing the Seraph, I decided to take my own life so that Flonne might live, just as my mother had done for me. I had almost fully collected my power when my father intervened.

Father had been dead for two years, but he had lived a good, just life. Thus, he had been granted passage between Celestia and the Netherworld. He disguised himself and passed himself off as a demon named Vyres. I had met him early in my journey, and had re-named him Mid Boss. If i had known that he was really Father, i would not have treated him the way I did.

Father had known Seraph Lamington's true plan all along. He had me watch Flonne's flower for a little bit, and I saw why. Flonne transformed from a flower to her original form. However, it wasn't her original form. She had become a fallen angel. She could live with me in the Netherworld... as my princess. And, from that day, that's what she has been.

I gave Flonne the title of Princess of the Netherworld during the feast that followed. I did not confess my feelings that night, but I get the feeling that everyone was expecting me to do so, and were disappointed when I didn't. I did not confess my love publically for another 100 years, even though I had told Flonne 50 years earlier. The main reason why I waited so long to make this announcement was because I was afraid of what my subjects would think. However, everyone responded with a deafening cheer, which temporarily put me in a state of shock. I had never been happier.

Within those 100 years, Flonne had become a preschool teacher (in the Netherworld, of course). She taught her itty-bitty students about love and peace and how important they are. I would sometimes visit the classroom to watch her lessons, and all of the kids would scream, "Look! It's the Overlord!" no matter how well I disguised myself. It could get quite annoying sometimes. However, one word from, "Miss Flonne," and everyone settles right down. This makes me wonder how scary she can truly be... After all, she IS a demon now.

One thing that Flonne is especially good at is fighting. Of course, that may be because during our first journey, she went from level 5 to level 1569 (not in one battle, of course), but that's a minor details... Flonne and I have lead armies against resisting forces that refused to truce, and we have never lost once. These wars do not happen very often, but when they do, it's a bloodbath.

That is really all I can say on the matter of my relationship with Flonne thus far. So... I shall continue the story... Are you interested yet? Do I intrigue you? Yes? Good. Because if I didn't, I'd have to have Etna kill you. HAAAHAHAHAHAHAA!


End file.
